Bolt the Hedgehog Year One
by insaneshadowfangirl
Summary: Abused by the Dursleys, Harry Potter has a burst of accidental magic that sends him... To Mobius! He ends up blood adopted by our favorite cocky hero and emo anti-hero! Unfortunately for poor Harry - Now Bolt - not even becoming a hedgehog and living in a different dimension can stop Dumbledore's manipulations. Too bad for Dumbles, Bolt and his friends don't play by ANYone's rules.
1. Oh, Boy, it's a Proposal!

Insane: Hey peeps! Here's Bolt the hedgehog! Also, you may find references to 'Moments' in this. They take place in pretty much the same timeline. But you won't need to read that story... At least I don't think you will. Maria will be explained in a flashback later.

Disclaimer: I'm a seventeen-year-old, ADHD and ODD brunette with attitude issues. In other words, I am not JK Rowling or Sega, one of which is a multi bazillion dollar company and the other a blonde woman with an ink pen and some strange ideas. As for which is the company and which is the woman with strange ideas? That's for you to decide.

_**EDIT: ADDED A FORGOTTEN CHARACTER.**_

#$%*&*)(

Boy didn't know, didn't understand why Auntie Toona and Unca Vernon hated him so. He didn't understand why he was a freak. He didn't understand why he deserved these beatings, these punishments. How could he have been the one to break all the dishes in the kitchen? He wasn't even allowed to sit at the table cause he was such an ungrateful freak.

Unca Vernon threw Boy onto the floor, screaming about how much of a worthless freak he was. He pulled off his belt and started to violently beat Boy, screaming and swearing all while looking a bit like a walrus.

It hurt, hurt too much!

Boy screamed and cried. He begged Unca Vernon to please, please stop please, but Unca Vernon just kept beating him. When Unca Vernon was finally done, he threw Boy into the cupboard under the stairs, yelling that he was a mongrel and should be put down like Marge had told him to.

Boy felt a strange heat in his chest. Something tugged at him, telling him Boy, we can get you safely away, just follow. So Boy closed his eyes so he could feel the feeling and reached out to the feeling.

Boy disappeared from the cupboard under the stairs with a loud crack.

~! #$%^&*()-

Insanity Fangirl was ready to _scream_. She'd never really been the patient sort, preferring to 'drink lots of coffee and do dumb things faster with more energy', so to speak. Even when her ice element was out of control, she didn't knuckle down and take control of the dangerous magic until she and Sonic were traveling with an eight-year-old whom she REALLY didn't want to accidentally hurt.

BUT THIS WAS _RIDICULOUS_!

"AMEILA MONIQUE ROSE! WILL YOU _SHUT UP!?_"

The green-eyed, pink hedgehog froze mid-rant. Sonic and Shadow both shot Insane grateful looks.

"But, Insane! They TOOK STAR WITH THEM WHEN THEY FOUGHT EGGMAN!"

Insane facepalmed. Amy had heard 'Eggman attacked and we had our toddler with us' and started ranting. Never mind that the rest of the explanation included that they'd ALREADY been out with the three-year-old when the Doctor attacked and had handed her off to the live reporter so she'd be safe while they fought the poorly named giant robot.

"Amy. Star was never near the fight, I promise. I was there, remember?"

Amy blinked. "Well, why didn't you SAY so!?"

Insane growled. "I'm going for a jog." The changeling turned on her heel and ran off in the direction of the park.

~! #$%^&*()-

"Hey, Manic."

The green hedgehog, without taking his eyes off the little green and lilac hedgie girl playing in the sandbox, said, "Hey, Babe."

Insane plonked herself on the bench next to her beau and watched with interest as the toddler played with other kids her age. "She's really growing isn't she?"

"They all are."

"Amy laid into Sonic."

"I figured."

"Yeah..."

The pair lapsed into comfortable silence for a few minutes, watching their daughter.

"Insane?"

"Hmm, Manikku?"

"Marry me?" He pulled out a box and opened it to reveal golden ring set with a sparkling emerald in the same shape as the medallion around her neck - a treble and bass clef in the shape of a heart.

Insane stared. "Why now?"

Manic grinned wryly. "Well, even though we fudged the wording of the betrothal contract-"

"It never said WHEN we had to produce heirs, just that we did."

"- I figured we should complete the terms before Glory got much older."

Insane smiled and leaned her head against Manic's shoulder. A soft glow surrounded her for a second, fading to reveal a lilac hedgehog with upturned quills in place of what had appeared to be an ordainary human girl. "I'd like that." The changeling said with a bright smile.

~! #$%^&*()-

Later in the evening, Manic walked down the road, humming to himself. She'd said yes! Neither of them had been ready the LAST time he'd asked- That had been a disaster... He blushed just thinking about it.

Manic was so deep in though and distracted that he didn't notice there was someone in front of him until he'd walked right into Maria Robotnik the Hedgehog. (1)

"OOF!"

"Eep!"

The pair fell on their rears. The yellow hedgie turned blue eyes onto his green ones. "Manic?"

"Sorry, Maria." He told the human-turned-hedgehog.

"Oh, I don't mind... I wasn't looking where I was going."

The thief stood up and offered a hand to Maria. She took it gratefully. "So what are you up to, Ree?"

Maria blushed at the nickname. "I'm... um... going to go babysit the kids."

Manic tilted his head. "Which ones?"

The yellow furball mumbled something.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

Almost under her breath, but this time decipherable, Maria responded, "All of them. Dusk and Grace, Glory, Starlight, Comet, Singe, Carmel, Gust, Gem, and Stephen." (2)

Manic smiled at Maria's almost paralyzing shyness. "I could walk you there?"

She gasped slightly. "Oh, no! I'd never want to be a burden on you like that..."

"Nonsense, I was on my way anyway. Tails' workshop, right?"

"...Yes."

The two friends turned to walk in the direction of the Mystic Ruins when, suddenly, a loud _crack_ split the air.

Manic gasped.

Lying battered, bloody, and bruised on the ground in front of them was a human toddler.

~! #$%^&*()-

(1) I based Maria's personality after Fluttershy. (MLP) And I'm not sorry. At all.

(2) Parents:

Dusk and Grace: Amy + Espio (twins)

Glory: Manic + Insane

Starlight and Comet: Sonic + Shadow (Comet is a year younger)

Singe: Silver + Blaze

Carmel: Tails + Cream

Gust: Jet + Wave

Gem: Knuckles + Rouge

EDIT:

Stephen: Scourge + Rosy

~! #$%^&*()-

Insane: Like it, love it, despise it with every fiber of your being? Tell me! You get internet cookies! See? (::) (::) (::)


	2. Lost Parents, Found Child

Insane: Well! It's good to see you! Get ready! Things are happening fast. Also, I forgot to bring up a character last chapter, Stephen's been edited in as one of the kids Maria is going to watch. He is Scourge and Rosy's son, and there will be an explanation this chapter.

WARNING: DARK THEMES AND CHARACTER DEATH AHEAD.

~! #$%^&*()-

Sonia closed her eyes in frustration, gripping her godson's hand tightly. She hated the Mystic Ruins - they were dark, creepy, DIRTY, and hard to navigate.

"Auntie Nia? You hurtin' me..."

"Sorry Stephen." The pink and magenta hedgie scooped up the three-year-old, plonking him onto her shoulder without any real thought.

She was used to it by now.

As Sonia began walking, she felt two tiny hedgehog hands wind into her hair in an attempt to keep balance on her shoulder.

"Auntie Nia? Are we goin' ta Unca Sonie's?"

"Yes, dear."

"Are we goin' ta stay?"

"No, I'm going to leave you with Aunt Maria."

"Auntie Ree?"

"Yes."

"Auntie Nia?"

"Yes, child?"

"Tell me 'bout Mama n' Daddy?"

Sonia froze.

_They sky cracked with lightning as a heavily pregnant Insanity opened the door, Sonia behind her._

_Out in the pouring rain, leaning against the door frame, wheezing, was a young woman Sonia had never seen, though she looked a lot like Amy._

_Insane made a startled noise. "Rosy?"_

_Sonia blinked. She'd heard of Rosy the Rascal from the others, a near psycho version of Amy with the same love for Scourge as Amy had once held for Sonic._

_"Please..." Rosy panted. "The... b-baby! N-now!"_

Carefully, Sonia responded, "I don't know if I'm the best person for that, Stephen."

"But Auntie Nia!"

_"But Sane said you're not due for another six weeks!"_

_"Baby NOW!" Rosy cried, her voice filling with pain. Insane and Sonia helped her inside. Sonic ran up, his infant quickly passed to Tails._

_"Rosy? Where's Scourge?"_

_Rosy could only manage a two-word response as the two women laid her down. "F-Fiona... A-att-tacked..."_

_Sonic's eyes went wide. "You hang in there, Rosaline. I'll get him."_

_And he was gone._

_Sonia only learned secondhand what had happened._

"Tell you what, kiddo, why don't you ask Uncle Sonic?"

"'Kay."

That was when a loud _Crack_ shot through the woods.

Thinking nothing of it, Sonia continued on.

~! #$%^&*()-

As gently as he could, Manic pulled the small, malnourished human child into his arms. The black-haired toddler whimpered, flinching away from the hedgie's touch. Manic winced.

"The workshop is closest, let's hurry."

Maria nodded and the two hurried on.

~! #$%^&*()-

Shadow was filling a sippy cup with apple juice when he got an emergency messege from his brother in law. In one fluid motion, the lid was on the cup, the cup was in the hands of a screaming three-year-old whom instantly quieted, and Shadow was reading. The split second he finished, he scooped up his kid, shot out of the kitchen, and skated at top speed to the basement lab.

"Tails!"

Said fox looked up from his work. "Yeah?"

"Manic found a toddler that looks like he's been through Hell and back. Get your medical area ready."

Tails hopped up instantly. "Mobian?" He asked as he ran to the 'clinic' in the corner of the basement.

"No, human."

"Okay, bring 'em down."

~! #$%^&*()-

Sonic was in the living room when the door swung open to admit his panicking brother. Seeing the boy in Manic's arms, Sonic fought off the flashbacks and took the child, bringing him to the lab and the medical supplies. He shot back up the stairs with Shadow in tow and asked Manic what had happened.

"He just appeared, out of NOWHERE. And he was like THAT!" This was accompanied by panicked hand waving, Manic in more distress than Sonic had ever seen.

"Calm down, bro. It's a waiting game, now."

Manic nodded just as Sonia entered the house. Sensing the mood in the room she asked, "What happened?"

Manic told the story of what happened when he and Maria were walking to the house.

"Oh, my!"

Before any of them could respond, a tiny toddler voice spoke up, "Unca Sonie? You tell me 'bout Mama and Daddy?"

Sonic blinked. "Umm now's not really a good-"

"Pease?"

_Sonic ran to where he sensed the other's Chaos energy. It was weak, but there._

_He followed it until he found a side road that the pair of Moebians had probably been ambushed at, and then he heard it._

_Pained whimpering._

_Scourge would NEVER lower himself to whimper. _

_Sonic quickly followed the noise and saw one of the worst things he'd ever laid eyes on. _

_Scourge the Hedgehog was hidden beneath a slight overhang, lying, curled in a fetal position, in a puddle of mixed blood and rainwater._

_"Green?"_

_His only response was a fearful whine. Sonic knelt and attempted to roll him on his back, receiving a bite for his trouble. "Shhh..."_

_Hazy blue eyes tried to lock onto green. Once they reached their target, Scrouge whispered, "Blue? W-Where's Rosy?"_

_"She's at the house. The baby's coming." Sonic said quietly, trying to distract him from the fact that the hero was trying to turn him over again. _

_It worked, those blue eyes widened slightly. "N-no!"_

_Sonic gasped upon getting the villian on his back._

_Sticking out of his stomach was a black onyx dagger._

Sonic sighed. "Your Daddy... Wasn't the best person."

_"What happened?!"_

_"Heh... We got jumped by Fiona. I should've known that crazy bitch would come back for revenge... She tried to get Rosy. The nerve... I held her off so Petal could run..." His breathing was getting heavier. "She got me."_

_"And the stress was too much for the baby..." Sonic whispered, horrified._

_"Blue? I... Wanna see my baby..."_

_Sonic looked at him worriedly. "I don't think I should move yo-"_

_"Please..."_

_Sonic picked up the green hedgehog and ran. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, knew it would knock around the injury even more, but the pleading look in his opposite's eyes... It was just sooo... Unlike him.  
_

"But, in the end..."

_Rosy screamed. It hurt. S__omehow, she knew. _

_She wasn't going to survive this._

_All of a sudden, another body was laid next to hers, and a weak voice said, "Petal?"_

_She turned to see him, a pained smile on his face. "Scourgey?"_

_"Right here, babe. Now come on, get 'im out. You can do it, Petal!"_

_Sonia gasped. "Sonic, he needs a doctor!"_

_"It's too late." Sonic said quietly._

_Scourge chuckled mirthlessly, coughing up a bit of blood as he did so. "It was die in a hospital or die here with Petal and the little one. Now maybe I'm a selfish bastard, but I'd rather be here._

_"PUSH!" Insane shouted unexpectedly._

_Rosy complied._

_The cries of an infant filled the air. Insane wrapped the hedgehog in a towel and set him in his mother's arms._

_"Well aren't you just perfect..." Rosy whispered reverently. A blood soaked glove touched her arm._

_"Let me..."_

_Rosy gently handed off the child and Scourge, careful of his wound, held him. "Hey, there, Stephen."_

"In the end, he knew what mattered most."

Tails stuck his head in the room. "The child is waking up."


	3. Red Moon, Mama?

Insane: Hi! Lesse... Got a good response so far. The peeps like this one? I'll do my best. OH! I put up a poll on my profile asking a VERY important question Re: Luna Lovegood. Please take a moment to go vote on it. If you are using a moblie, the way to do so is to go to my profile page (Any of them, My Stories Bio, Fave Stories, Fave Authors), go to the bottom of the page, and click 'Desktop/Tablet Mode'. This will bring up the page as it would appear on the computer and at the top of my profile will be the poll. Side note: You can use 'Desktop/Tablet Mode' to edit stories, too.

Disclaimer: I'm a seventeen-year-old, ADHD and ODD brunette with attitude issues. In other words, I am not JK Rowling or Sega, one of which is a multi bazillion dollar company and the other a blonde woman with an ink pen and some strange ideas. As for which is the company and which is the woman with strange ideas? That's for you to decide.

~! #$%^&*()-

Boy was feeling strange. He was lying on a hard table, but it was also sorta comfortable. He could hear lotsa voices that weren't Auntie Toonia or Unca Vernon. He heard a very worried man's voice but it wasn't mean like Unca Vernon's, it was... Scared?

Boy had to know what was goin' on! Where were Auntie Toonia and Unca Vernon and Dudders? Why wasn't Boy in his cupboard where freaks go?

Boy couldn't take it anymore, he had to know! So Boy opened his eyes and saw another pair of eyes and he'd know those eyes anywhere even if it's been a long time only ONE PERSON Boy knew had eyes that color green!

"Mama!" Boy cried happily.

Sonic the Hedgehog, the emerald-eyed hero and Prince of Mobius, the Fastest Thing Alive, fainted at being addressed as such by this unknown child.

~! #$%^&*()-

Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and the self-styled Leader of the Light, was currently unaware of how stupid all his titles sounded when laid out in a row such as the one above.

He was aware, however, that something wasn't right with the wards at Number 4, Privet Drive, the place he had sent the infantile Chosen One two or so years ago. The silver instruments that had monitored the wards since then had suddenly slowed to almost a stop before all hell broke loose and they hit top speed right before they started exploding one after another. When the explosions had ended, only one monitor device was left. The one that monitored the life force of one Harry James Potter.

Dumbledore knew had HAD to find Mr. Potter and get him back under his aunt's roof. The prophecy depended on it!

~! #$%^&*()-

The Oracle of Delphius was doing a routine check on the current active prophecies on Mobius. He was only expecting to find one dusty, spun glass orb, but instead there were two. Confused, he tapped the ball, causing a pearly white figure of a human woman wearing large glasses and way too many shawls to be comfortable to rise from it. When she spoke, it was harsh and raspy.

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those whom have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... And the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal, but he shall have power the Dark Lord knows not... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_

The woman sank back into the orb, but was almost instantly replaced by... a toddler? She had long hair that the Oracle thought was probably blonde and large eyes and even in a pearly white setting they looked silver. When she spoke, it was an almost musical tone.

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those whom have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... And the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal, but he shall have power the Dark Lord knows not... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies... And the one with the power shall be a hero to two worlds, the Lightning Child... He shall carry the torch of reform and bring forth a new age and new generation of heroes, even against the Light Lord's foolish desires... He shall be joined in his journey by the Daughter of the Night Sky... the Daughter of the Fire Blitz... the Son of the Reversed World... the Son of Acceptance... the Daughter of the Controller... The Children of the Hidden Ones... The Son of the Sky... The Daughter of the Changeling... The Daughter of Wit... The Son of Loyalty... The Daughter of Dreams... The Daughter of Pastures Greenest...The Daughter of the Ossuary... The Sons of Discord...The Daughter of the Healer... And together the Children of Chaos can defeat the Dark Lord... As the red moon rises, the one with the power shall be reborn as the fifth month is born... And he shall have power that the Dark Lord, nor the Light Lord, know not..."_

The Oracle could tell that things were about to get interesting.

~! #$%^&*()-

Luna Selene Lovegood was three years old. She had long blonde hair and silver eyes. And on this night, May the first, she looked out her window and up at the night sky, where a red moon was hanging, and whispered, in a sing-song voice not normally belonging to her, _"As the red moon rises, the one shall be reborn... And the Daughter of Dreams awaits the call from her leader..."_

~! #$%^&*()-

Three-year-old Hermione Jane Granger was a strange child. Somehow, instinctively, she knew that being able to levitate her favorite bed time story, "Hamster Huey and the Gooey Kaloobie", to her father's hands was not something most children could do.

The brown-eyed, bushy-haired little girl looked out her window and up at the night sky, staring at the strange, red, moon. She'd have to ask Mummy and Daddy why it was red tomorrow.

She ever so loved learning, after all.

~! #$%^&*()-

A large black dog was curled in the corner of a filthy prison cell. Padfoot was dirty, tired, hungry, and confused. It had to have been a year at least, and he still hadn't gotten a trial! He was innocent, dammit! He needed to know what happened to Harry!

Sirius Black looked at the red light of the moon filtering in from the tiny window and laid his head on his paws, giving a doggy equivalent of a sigh before deciding to get some sleep.

~! #$%^&*()-

Neville Francis Longbottom was an interesting toddler, if a little shy. He lived with his grandmama, and he loved his plants. Tonight, though, he couldn't help but wonder why he felt so alone... He wanted friends, but there weren't any kids his age anywhere he'd ever been.

He looked out the window and up at the red moon hanging in the night sky, wondering...

One thing was for sure, though. When he finally got friends, he'd be as loyal as possible!

~! #$%^&*()-

Maria Robotnik wasn't your everyday Mobian. For one thing, she used to be human! For another, she'd spent over fifty years in a government cryogenic capsule with a gaping bullet wound in her chest. No-one was more surprised than her when an attempt to use the Chaos Emeralds to fashion her a new body and move her spirit and soul to it had actually _worked_. The plan sounded like it came out of a bad sci-fi novel!

But it had happened, and now she was a hero, an 'Aunt' and an older sister to Shadow.

Yet, as she gazed at the red moon, sitting on the roof of Tails' workshop, Maria couldn't help but think things were going to get even stranger. She couldn't understand why someone would do _that_ to their child!

Maria couldn't quite understand why it was taking so long for Tails to come up with an identity for the child. With all children -human or Mobian- on Mobius being registered at birth with DNA and fingerprints, it should just be a matter of plugging the data into the database! Or at least, that's how it had been explained to her when she was registered.

~! #$%^&*()-

Miles 'Tails' Prower was a veritable genius. But, as he gazed out the lab window at the red moon, he couldn't help but be confused. This child had no registration, no information, and Insane asking him his name got an answer of "Boy."

Tails knew that, since 'Boy' wasn't registered, this likely case of major child abuse was also likely long-term. This was backed up by the injuries and malnutrition. But... There was no way to know what would happen if they tried to report this. He could be placed with another abusive family or left to rot in the foster care system or worse...

When Manic explained how he'd simply appeared, Tails had run some scans. The results were that this little toddler had a veritable _flood_ of Chaos Energy running through him, along with another energy that he couldn't identify, and if G.U.N. found out that there was a child who technically didn't exist with Chaos Powers... They'd whisk him away before any of the heroes could say 'Pinkie Pie', and train him up into some kind of bastardized weapon.

_Unless..._

_It's a long shot, but... And it would have the bonus of healing his major injuries... But... Maybe..._

"Any ideas?" The familiar voice of Tail's wife asked. He turned to see Cream, wearing a yellow dress, with Cheese the Chao sitting on her head, leaning against the wall.

"Actually, yes..." Tails said carefully. "Could you go get me Sonic and Shadow?"

Cream nodded. "Sure. What should I tell them?"

The kitsune tilted his head, smiling slightly. "Tell them I need Sonic's 'Saving People Thing'."

~! #$%^&*()-

Insane: Well? What did you think? Won't you please tell me? I dropped a reference in this chapter, can you find it and what is it a referecnce to?


	4. Worms, Not Again, Take Your Medicine

Insane: 'Sup, peeps? Quick note before we get started. The reference I put in the last chapter was NOT 'Pinkie Pie'! Keep looking!

Note: I'm a derp. Last chapter the prophecy left out a few people who would join 'The One', notably 'The Daughter of Pastures Greenest', 'The Daughter of the Ossuary', the Sons of Discord' and the 'Daughter of the Healer'. That part of the prophecy will be edited in to last chapter, although we won't be visiting them like Luna, Hermione, and Neville, and it's not neccessary to go back because, guess what? I'M TELLING YOU HERE~ YAY!

Note 2: I REALLY need some votes on my poll for Luna!

~! #$%^&*()-

"Blood Adoption?! Tails, have you gone 'round the twist!?"

The kitsune glared. "It's the best option! Think about it, Sonic!"

"But Tails! We already have two kids!"

Shadow closed his ruby eyes, leaning in the doorway. This argument had been going for the better part of an hour, and he still hadn't decided whether he wanted his husband or the fox to win. He knew that all he had to do was say which way he leaned and Sonic would immediately choose that, but he just wasn't sure... Sighing, he left the two to their discussion and stepped into the other room of the lab.

Maria was sitting in a chair next to the examination table, stroking the child's unruly black hair with a gloved hand. He seemed to be having a bit of a nightmare.

"Shadow...?" the yellow-quilled hedgehog asked quietly. "If it's not too much of a problem... I mean, I'd hate to inconvenience you... But could you maybe... Sing 'Worms' for him?" (1)

Shadow never could deny Maria. He'd give her (And Sonic, Starlight, and Comet) the world on a silver platter if she asked. singing an old, weird lullaby was nothing in comparison. He set a hand on the whimpering child's forehead, right over the curious, lightning bolt scar, gently, and softly sang,

_"Nobody loves me, everybody hates me..._

_I'm going to the garden to eat worms..._

_Ulp! goes one! Ulp! goes two! Ulp! goes number three!"_

The child seemed to calm slightly, and Shadow smiled.

_"Now everybody loves me, nobody hates me..._

_Better go urp up those worms..._

_Urp! goes one! Urp! goes two! Urp! goes number three!"_

The boy calmed fully, cuddling into Shadow's touch, and Shadow, without another word, picked him up and carried him into the next room, much to the surprise of the arguing 'brothers'.

"Let's do this."

Sonic blinked. "If you're sure..."

"I am."

"Okay. We'll do it, Tails."

"Oh, thank the Goddess."

~! #$%^&*()-

The Oracle of Delphius stood outside the workshop, wondering if this really was a good idea.

"You'll not do anyone any good catching a chill, Orc." A familiar voice pointed out wisely. The prophet turned to see Insanity Fangirl lounging on a rock in Mobian Forme, one purple-booted foot kicked over the other and her hands behind her head, looking every bit a careless, unprepared twenty-something young woman.

The Oracle knew better. "Princess."

She rolled amethyst eyes."Aunt Aleena takes care of the royal thing, Oracle. I'm just here to keep my man in line."

He chuckled. "You understate your importance."

Insane rolled onto her side so she could actually look him in the eye. "And yet if I hadn't you'dve given me some half-assed speech about the importance of modesty without actually SAYING how important it is, just speaking in circles." She narrowed her eyes. "Why are you here and not in your cold-as-fucking-shit cave?"

"I was under the impression that 'the cold never bothered you anyway.'"

"Don't quote movies at me, Yoda. Just tell me why you're here." The ice elemental grumbled. The prophet sighed.

"Your family is yet again on the brink of a world-changing pro-"

"OH NOT THIS BULLSHIT AGAIN!" Insane practically sobbed.

"I'm afraid that, yes, this 'bullshit' again."

"BUT THE FIRST ONE HASN'T EVEN BEEN FINISHED!" (2)

"I apologize. Now, here's what you need to know..."

~! #$%^&*()-

Boy woke up, confused. He'd heard a nice song and a nice voice and had a nice hand run through his hair and it was all very nice and so much better than Auntie Toonia and Unca Vernon but he was confused so he looked around and saw a big animal with yellow fur and pretty blue eyes but she looked like a human and Boy was pretty sure animals didn't look like peoples. Did they? Maybe she was a freak like Boy...

"Little One?"

It was nice black-haired lady (3) with her long pretty hair! She'd asked him his name earlier so Boy had told her his name was Boy and she seemed really sad but asked if she could call him Little One so he'd said okay.

"Hi!" Boy said happily.

Black Haired Lady smiled at him and Boy smiled back.

"Little One, I have some medicine for you." Black Haired Lady said. "It's very special medicine; It'll give you a new Mommy and Daddy AND make your boo boos go away."

Boy was confused. He'd SEEN his Mummy! Didn't Black Haired Lady know he wanted Mummy!? "No! I wan' Mummy!"

"Shush..." Black Haired Lady said gently. "I know you want Mommy, but the person you saw wasn't your Mommy. Not yet. You have to take your medicine and then you can have Mommy."

Boy looked at Black Haired Lady with wide eyes. So Mommy wasn't Mommy but would be Mommy if Boy took his medicine? "Okay! Will take!"

Black Haired Lady smiled. "Okay, Little One. This medicine will hurt for a while, okay? But when it stops you'll feel soooo much better..."

Boy obediently drank his medicine, unaware of the changes about to take place in his life.

~! #$$%^&*&*&(*)))_-

(1) 'Worms' is a version of the "Classic" lullaby of the same name and it was written by the author Peni R. Griffin in the book 'The Ghost Sitter'. It's an excellent book.

(2) The prophecy from Sonic Underground.

(3) Black-Haired Lady is Insane in human form.

~! #$$%^^&&&*(&()

Insane: Next chapter will have Bolt!


	5. Dust Bunny Demon goes Boom

Insane: ... Spam. *glaring at her email page*

Sonic: Well... Have you thought about deleting it?

Insane: You can do that?

Sonic: *facepalm*

~! #$%^&*()-

Disclaimer: I'm a seventeen-year-old, ADHD and ODD brunette with attitude issues. In other words, I am not JK Rowling or Sega, one of which is a multi bazillion dollar company and the other a blonde woman with an ink pen and some strange ideas. As for which is the company and which is the woman with strange ideas? That's for you to decide.

Note: PLEASE! THE POLL! GO VOTE! :( At the time I'm writing this, I've only got five votes...

~! #$%^&*()-

Boy was hurting real real bad! Real real bad! Nice Black Haired Lady had told him it would hurt, but this was owowowowowow_owowOW_! Boy was feeling funny, too, like he was being pulled in a bunch of different directions and then being squished into a little tiny Boy! It hurt hurt hurthurthurtHURT! Boy felt his whole entire body changing into a different body for boy.

~! #$%^&*()-

As a mother, Insanity Fangirl - Soon to be Hedgehog - Couldn't stand seeing this little boy writhing and screaming on the floor of the spare bedroom (He'd been placed there so he would have less chance of falling and hurting himself further) but as a heroine, she knew it had to be done.

That didn't mean she had to like watching. The worst part was that she couldn't give him anything for the pain or to put him to sleep; It would mess with the potion.

The potion she'd given him was discovered about one hundred fifty years Pre-Echidna Wars by a sorceress named Safira. Over the years, it became standard issue for any and all adoptions. Essentially, the Blood Childe potion would change the genetic structure of a child so that they became the surrogate parents' biological offspring. Unfortunately, that meant changing everything from their hair color to their bone structure. Or their entire species, in this case.

And that meant pain. Insane screwed her eyes shut. WHY had she been the one to volunteer to watch the boy to ensure there were no complications?

"MOOOOMMY!" The little boy screamed, suddenly. Insane opened her eyes, just in time to see the toddler's curious, lightning bolt shaped scar burst open, and a black mist escape, before taking shape, that of a human. Insane didn't know what it was, but it gave off an aura of creepiness Mephiles would die for.

It flew right at her, and the always-battle-ready Changeling cartwheeled to the side, dodging. This thing may not have a solid form, but that didn't mean it couldn't hurt her. "Sonic!" She called up the stairs as she rolled to doge the thing again. "There's a demon in the house again!"

"ARE YOU SURE IT'S NOT A DUST BUNNY LIKE _LAST_ TIME?!"

"YES I'M SURE YOU IDIOT!" She felt her cheeks grow hot. He'd never let her live that down, would he?

"I'M COMING!"

The thing came at her again, and she threw a copy of _One hundred and thirty-one Mobian Myths_ at its 'head'.

"YOU DARE THROW A BOOK AT THE MIGHTY _LORD VOLDEMORT!?_" The thing shrieked in a high-pitched voice.

"Errrr... Yes?" _'Lord _what_? Voldemort? Sounds French...' _she thought, dodging yet again. "SONIC!"

"I CAN'T FIND THE STAFF!"

Insane could've hit herself on the forehead. "REALLY, SONIC! NOW, OF ALL TIMES, IS WHEN YOU LOSE THE STAFF OF DARKNESS!?"

"SORRY! DID YOU TRY THAT THING YOU'VE BEEN WORKING ON!?"

It was about the only thing that might work but all that uncontrolled energy could hurt the boy...

Insane closed her eyes and desperately channeled Chaos energy across her entire body, filling her cells with the sparking magic.

"WHAT IS THIS!?" 'Voldemort' screamed, as the Changeling glowed with a flashing red energy covering her entire body.

Light purple eyelids slowly rose to reveal Insane's eyes were a glowing, golden shade.

She said two words.

An explosion rocked the spare bedroom.

And all hell broke loose.

_"Chaos Nova."_

~! #$%^&*()-

Sorry for the length. I know I said Bolt would make his first appearence in this chapter, but the cliffie wrote itself.

This is the only time Insane will use Chaos Nova. She can't control it well enough- it's too dangerous for her. Not to mention I try very hard to keep her matched with the rest of the team without overpowering her. I don't like Mary Sues anymore than the rest of you. (Except for Super!Harry. That's my guilty pleasure. Though that's another thing I'm going to try to avoid for this story.)

However, it is _not_ the last we'll see of the move. Hint; It's called Chaos _N__ova. _What exactly is a 'nova'?

As always, tell me what you think, leave an inane comment, tell me to get my rear in gear, or try to make me laugh.

Please do not flame; It is easy to tell me you hate this story without yell-typing and swearing at me like an ass.


End file.
